


Nowhere to go

by Calenca



Series: Getting caught [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rope Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, mentions of snape/lily (onesided), snape is still not over lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca
Summary: Snape has Ginny as his own little plaything, and might use her to get over unresolved feelings towards Lily.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Series: Getting caught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Nowhere to go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "When you get caught...", but can be read on its own - Snape forces Ginny to sleep with him in exchange for not expelling her from school.
> 
> Also:  
> Throwing canon out of the window (cause to be honest, JK Rowling doesn’t deserve the attention anyway) - Ginny’s already 18 and in her last year at Hogwarts.

The constant chatter of the people around her did nothing to change the direction Ginny’s thoughts were taking. How could it be possible, that all her classmates were idly discussing homework or their plans for the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade over breakfast, while her own life was in shambles. It had now been three days since her _encounter_ with Snape, and this afternoon would be the first time that she would see him again in class.

The first two days, she just tried pretending that it all never happened, but her torn up clothes kept reminding her, and whenever she managed to fall asleep, her dreams were haunted by the professor’s devilish grin, as he tied her to his bed, and the sick satisfaction she felt radiating off of him when he used her as a glorified sex doll.

So now, she tried to somehow rationalise what had happened, and find a logical way to deal with it. So far, she had come up with nothing, and she was running out of time. How should she react, when she saw him? Would he give any indication of what had happened? She doubted it, Snape was not the person to show any emotions.

Her friends all obviously realised that something was off about her, but she did her best to evade all questions and made it clear that she wouldn’t be talking about whatever bothered her. There was no way she’d forget the way Snape had threatened her not to say a word. And she knew better than to disobey him. So, did she really have a choice?

Ginny knew all too well that she couldn’t do anything. The only option was to wait it out and hope that Snape would forget about whatever he thought of doing to her.

Yes, he certainly wouldn’t want to keep this up, he had better things to do, and wouldn’t want to risk his own image and position at school for something like this.

Relieved with the conclusion she’d come to, Ginny managed to get down a few bites of toast, before she already had to rush off to her first lesson of the day.

They had been let out of Transformation a bit early, so Ginny and her fellow Gryffindor students stood around in the dungeon corridor, waiting for the class before them to be finished. The atmosphere was tense, no one really liked Potions, and if they did, they didn’t show it. This didn’t really help to calm Ginny’s nerves, all the composure she had gained in the hours before disappearing. Part of it was normal, the stress she was used to, that came before every lesson with the aloof professor, but the overwhelming part was concerned with how he would react to her, and, more importantly, how she’d react to him. For now, she decided to flat out ignore him, which would work as long as he extended her the same courtesy.

He really did seem to ignore her, but nevertheless, Ginny was thankful for the long-sleeved sweater she was wearing today, grateful for the protection from wandering eyes it provided, even if there were none. Because all through the lesson, Snape’s eyes never even got close to her. She revelled in the blatant disregard. This way, she managed to concentrate on the cauldron in front of her. She managed to produce an acceptable potion, as far as her amateur eyes could tell. With only slight unease, some of her potion found its way into a small vile, and she followed the slew of students to the professor’s desk.

After handing it in, the school day would finally be over, and she could relax at last. All too eager, she placed the vile on the desk, and turned to exit the classroom, when she heard a quiet harrumph and a calm “Miss Weasley – “, and her heart sunk.

She froze on the spot and her classmate Colin stumbled straight into her. “Ah, Mister Creevey, you too.” Ginny calmed down instantly, but it only held on until she heard the next words coming out of Snape’s mouth. “You’ll have to inform Professor McGonagall that Miss Weasley will be missing dinner – she will be in detention with me.”

Colin flinched at the sudden attention, but only nodded, and fled the room. Now, only Ginny and Snape were left in the room, and she knew that her hopes were all for naught. Defeated, she looked up, and the mischievous expression on his face told her just how right her assumptions were. “You should know how this goes, follow me”, he motioned to the door at the back of the classroom, where she knew his private rooms were located.

Knowing any reluctance would be in vain, she resigned to her fate.

Although she knew what to expect, she still shuddered at the sight of the enormous bed placed prominently in the room. This time, he seemed prepared, if the ropes lying on the bed were any indication. Not sure what to do now, Ginny just stood under the doorframe, hands clutching her schoolbag. “Now don’t be shy, nothing new for you here”, he whispered in her ear, body pressing up against her, taking the bag out of her hands and dropping it carelessly. Her body was still unbelievably still, when he moved her against the wall, and hungrily started exploring it with his mouth. His tongue trailed over her collarbone, up her neck, and ended on her lips, which he quickly caught in an eager kiss. More due to instinct than anything else, Ginny parted her lips, and returned the kiss, albeit much less enthusiastically. Thou Snape seemed to like her response, and one of his hands found its way into her hair, grabbing it tightly, while the other started exploring her body.

This continued on for some time, large hands switching between stroking through her hair and forcefully massaging her breasts, and she could feel him bulging in his pants. This routine didn’t seem to be enough, when Snape started fumbling with her sweater, before he muttered a few words, and it disappeared. Had she been in another headspace, Ginny would have remarked on his ability to perform wandless magic, but she was preoccupied with other things. One of them being the professor tearing through her blouse, destroying the buttons, and then once again muttering to make her bra disappearing as well, leaving only her bright red Gryffindor tie hanging between perky breasts. Strangely, he seemed elated by the colours of the house he normally seemed to hate.

In one quick motion, he lifted her up, securing her between the wall and his body, and his mouth found its way down to one of her nipples. Slightly chapped lips moved around her sensitive buds, hastily followed by teeth scraping over them. A soft moan escaped the redhead’s mouth, and she felt embarrassment over her reaction.

Although Snape seemed to like the current position, it appeared tiring, because soon enough, they both moved over to the bed.

Almost carefully, she was placed onto the bed, Snape moving behind her. He grabbed on of the ropes lying on the bed, and with astonishing ease, he quickly had her hands tied together behind her back. Ginny started to struggle against the bindings, but before she could vocalise any protest, a gag was fastened around her head, leaving her unable to actually talk, only indistinct noises coming from her.

Snape then took his time to undress himself, before he stood before her stark naked, his penis already rather erect. He didn’t seem to feel any shame, but Ginny still tried to avert her eyes, not wanting to see any more than necessary. It didn’t look like he cared about her reaction, because he simply pushed her onto her back, leaving her laying uncomfortably on her arms and the bound hands. Pushing her legs apart, he let his hands move under her skirt and grabbed her panties, which were already soaked, much to his delight – and her horror.

He removed them, same with her shoes, but made no attempted to do the same for her skirt or her over knee socks. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed up the skirt, giving him an unrestricted view of her most private parts. Ginny tried to protest, but nothing coherent came out, just muted noises. Snape was now eyeing her, apparently finding delight in her red curls down there. Suddenly, his tongue started gliding over her folds, toying with her entrance, before moving in circles around her clit. Ginny couldn’t help herself, when the pleasure started building in her, and moans made their way through the gag, which in turn only made her professor move with more intent. Lapping up her juices, he licked on eagerly, then started sucking on her sensitive bud. In the haze of her oncoming orgasm, Ginny thought she was able to make out a name, but her own loud panting made it impossible to make it out exactly.

She felt amazing and ashamed simultaneously and could tell that her sweet release wasn’t far out. Unfortunately, it seemed like Snape could tell as well, or he was just getting bored of just pleasuring her, because he all to suddenly removed himself from her. Ginny groaned in response and saw a vicious smile on his lips. So, he did know how close she had been.

Strong hands gripped her by her waist, and in one swift motion, Snape flipped her around, head pressed uncomfortably into the mattress, arse perked up in the air. Not having her hands to stabilise herself, Ginny had to rely on her head and upper body to not fall over.

Being in this position made it even harder to breath, and she was terribly relieved, when he removed the gag from her mouth. He didn’t bother with her hands though, and they started to ache, being bound so tightly.

Once again, Snape positioned himself between her legs, hands on the skirt, which tried its best to cover up her panty-less behind. He started grabbing her cheeks, massaging them harshly, before he moved the skirt out of the way and brought one hand down in a hard slap. Ginny cried out at the sudden and unexpected pain, but Snape only caressed the now angrily pink cheek, before slapping it again, harder than before, seemingly elated by the soft jiggle that came with it. Again and again, he brought his hand down, alternating between the two sides of her behind. The Gryffindor only groaned at the pain, confused by how good it felt at the same time.

But then, it seemed like he had had enough, because the slaps stopped, and slick sounds could be heard, as Snape stroked his member a few times, precum already coating it. Then, finding a comfortable position behind her, he pulled her closer, and impatiently sunk his dick into her already soaking wet vagina. She presented no resistance, and he fervently started moving in and out. One hand moved to grab her waist, making it easier to mover her body in tandem with his trusts, the other grasped a handful of her long red hair. Tugging on it made her head jerk up roughly, and together with her still bound arms, this made her end up in a really uncomfortable position, not being able to move anything of her own accord. Snape didn’t care, he just continued to pound into her. As much as she tried to fight against it, he repeatedly hit that one spot deep inside her, and all too soon, Ginny felt her orgasm washing over her. Her loud moan came out staggered, her head still being pulled back by the hand in her hair.

Snape could feel her clenching around his cock, and it felt truly delirious, knowing he was the one delivering this pleasure to the little redheaded Gryffindor beneath him. “You like this, don’t you?” He continued his brutal pace, and could feel his own release closing in. Tightening his hold on the strands of hair in his fist, he pushed himself even harder, pounding into the tight pussy relentlessly. “Why would you ever say no to this?”, he stammered deliriously, being lost in his own pleasure. “Why would you ever prefer him over me, when I can make you feel this good?”, he asked nobody in particular, as the girl below him loudly came again, her whole frame quivering.

Ginny had no idea, what he was even talking about, but the brutal abuse of her hole combined with the strange combination of pain and pleasure made her forget about everything, no matter how ashamed she felt. The ecstasy was overwhelming, all-encompassing.

Snape seemed closer and closer to his own release, and with a few final thrusts, she could feel him coming deep inside her, moaning a name she could now finally make out. Ginny had no idea, who this Lily could be, but her professor seemed to confuse the two of them.

After a few long seconds, it looked like he had caught himself, and he slowly removed his spent dick from her gaping hole, cum slowly dripping out. A second later, the rope around her wrists was removed, and Ginny managed to turn around, carefully moving her stiff arms. The professor had his back turned to her and was dressing himself quickly.

Unsure, Ginny just stayed where she was, trying to figure out the expression on the professor’s face. If she wouldn’t know any better, he seemed almost embarrassed, and conflicted, neither emotion she had ever seen on his face before. Then, in an even more confusing move, Snape just went and exited the room, leaving the still quietly panting girl behind. Ginny did her best to compose herself, trying her best to dress in her torn clothes, before leaving too, hoping to not encounter anyone on the way to her bedroom, where she could try to forget everything, and just hope, that this would be the end.


End file.
